cuticledetectiveinabafandomcom-20200214-history
Currency Printing Forgery Case
Currency Printing Forgery Case is the 1st chapter of Mochi's Cuticle Detective Inaba. Hiroshi Inaba and his Detective Agency, consisting of Kei Nozaki and Yūta Sasaki, partner up with Kuniharu Ogino to find the mafioso Don Valentino, a small goat, and capture him. When they reach Don Valentino's hideout, they discover something rather debatable as to what the rumors say of him. Summary Somewhere in Japan, police detective Kuniharu Ogino investigates a crime scene. It is located at a bank where all the vaults are made empty and fake bills decorate the street tiles. An officer asks Ogino what to do and he replies that they'll use "Hirishi". The officer and a colleague then talk about Hiroshi Inaba and Ogino's past and reputation. Ogino then goes to the Inaba Detective Agency and is greeted by Kei and Yūta, though Yūta lets him know that he's not welcome. Ogino turns to Hiroshi and says that the bank robber he's chasing is harder to catch then formerly thought and that Ogino needs Hiroshi's help on this one. Hiroshi instantly refuses. He then lashes out and starts throwing to things at Ogino's head, who takes it all with a poker face. Hiroshi is shouting that Ogino's cases suck, but Kei is able to make Hiroshi reconsider and he reluctantly accepts. Yūta makes Ogino some tea, but pours it inside the rice cooker, making Ogino drink from there. Meanwhile, Kei revises on the situation and thinks about the people currently present, in a way introducing them. After finishing his tea, Ogino says that Hiroshi's headstrong traits haven't disappeared yet. He tells Kei that he'll let him know about the details and to pass them through later. Hiroshi however, stealthily sneaks up behind Ogino and attempts to touch his beautiful hair, but Ogino catches him and keeps him in a neck hold. Hiroshi gives in and sits next to him on the couch, listening to Ogino's explanation. Ogino begins by telling them about Don Valentino, the Italian mafia boss. He then hands Hiroshi one of the counterfeit bills that Don produces. It is especially well made, with all the specifics perfectly carried out. But one thing makes the bill stand out, and that it the replacement of Yukichi's face (the obverse of Japan's ¥10000 bill) with the head of a goat (later revealed to be Don's face). Hiroshi and Ogino are amazed about the quality of the bill, while Kei says that it's obvious that it's fake. Ogino informs Kei that none of the bills ave actually been used and that the ICPO thinks that the bills are just and advertisement of their skill. He further elaborates about Don's evil and criminal actions and pleads to Hiroshi to help him catch him. Hiroshi bluntly asks him what Don's hair color is. Ogino replies that it's white and Hiroshi is excited about such a rare and delicious hair color. Kei tries to warn him that a mafia boss is too dangerous, but Hiroshi, driven by his hair fetish, is unstoppable. The group then moves to Don's hideout. When arriving, Kei is shocked to see that it's just a one-story wooden house, while the other don't seem to have a problem with it. Ogino knocks on the door and Valentino opens, thinking that it's the newspaper boy. Ogino identifies himself as police and Valentino flees inside, panicking and calling his subordinate Lorenzo. Lorenzo appears and suddenly shoots at the police. He reloads his antique gun slowly and Ogino swiftly shoots the gun out of Lorenzo's hands. He carefully enters the house but is quickly caught in Don's trap. Yūta goes inside too and against all odds, seals the trap, sadistically showing his hate towards Ogino. The mafia even tries to recruit Yūta afterwards. Hiroshi enters the room and asks why Don steals the original bills while he has the technology of creating such perfect counterfeit bills. Don shows them how he likes eating Japanese Yen bills and how he then produces fake bills with his face on them, by basically puking them out. At the sight of wasting all that precious money, Kei rages and punches Don with his Peasant's Punch, followed by his Commoner's Kick. He then falls into the arms of Hiroshi and after being further motivated by Ogino, Hiroshi decides to get serious and catch Don. Yūta does his Hamusenryū on Hiroshi's back and Hiroshi transforms into his wolf form. Remembering how the 7 goats were "eaten" by a wolf, Don gets angry and fires at Hiroshi. Hiroshi is handed a black hair by Yūta and as Don fires another bullet at Hiroshi, he quickly moves behind Don't back. Chewing on the black hair, Hiroshi's hair turns pitch black and starts to emit a black aura os despair, affecting all its surroundings. Don and Kei start feeling depressed and gloomy, while Lorenzo flees from reality to his own and appears in very girly clothes. He suddenly realizes the truth, the real reality and slashes Hiroshi. Ogino then re-enters the scene with the fridge still on his shoulders and Lorenzo and Don realize that they're outnumbered. They flee, but not after shouting that they'll definitely kill Hiroshi's group. Characters in Order of Appearance #'Kuniharu Ogino' #'Kei Nozaki' #'Yūta Sasaki' #'Hiroshi Inaba' #'Don Valentino' #'Lorenzo' Fights and Events *Hiroshi Inaba vs. Don Valentino Skills, Abilities and Items used Skills used *Peasant's Punch (Kei Nozaki) *Commoner's Kick (Kei Nozaki) *Hamusenryū (Yūta Sasaki Abilities used *Transformation (Hiroshi Inaba) Navigation